


Money Shot

by LelithSugar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Civilians, Butt Plugs, Camboy Eggsy Unwin, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, favourite customer Harry Hart, remote control sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar
Summary: Eggsy's cam modelling ain't gonna make his fame and fortune,  but - especially when you add in a favourite regular and a shiny new toy - it's a hell of a way to pass a Tuesday evening.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 330





	Money Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Can I offer you some nice porn in these trying times?
> 
> Pax, Addie - which one of you gifted me the name Cheekypeep? :D Thank you.

Money Shot

Eggsy shuts his door against the outside world, and surveys his: the ten square feet of space hard labour and a bit of webcam porn on the side has earned him. It’s only a room in a shared house but it’s  _ his,  _ no bullshit to deal with, and the Romanian bloke he shares the bathroom and kitchen with works about twenty three and a half hours a day, so Eggsy’s usually got those to himself. He’s got a nice sturdy lock on his door and noise don’t carry much unless you’re standing right outside: handy, in his game.

Freshly showered, Eggsy drops his towel and doesn’t bother putting clothes back on whilst he boots his PC up, giving it plenty of time so that he won’t miss being online when his modest following expect him. The camming isn’t something he ever really planned on, but… well, why not? He works hard on his body… more out of a lack of anything else to do than vanity but if people wanna watch him sitting around playing games and having a wank… let’s face it, it’s all he’d have been doing anyway so he may as well turn a few quid. 

Plus, if he’s honest, being watched - and commented on, complimented - has always been a major turn on. But Omegle got boring, and once or twice he was a bit dubious about the age of the person on the other end. He ain’t had none of those worries since he signed on to “ _ model”  _ for Cheekypeep: you’ve got to sign up with a credit card even if you don’t spend nothing, and a lot of people don’t. Just linger around with long usernames and no profile pictures, making unimaginative comments and not tipping. They don’t get any attention.

Eggsy’s got a few decent tippers who regularly come to his chat room. Not enough to give up the day job, but most evenings he hits his target and fairly often someone will pay for a private chat. Normally they want to look at his feet, but... whatever tickles your pickle, is the way he sees it, as long as you’re paying. 

So, it’s not like he thinks it’s a career move or nothing, but it's a bit of fun, and just lately Eggsy’s clocked in enough hours and enough money through the site to start hitting some of their rewards. They send you a t-shirt - which he hasn’t quite had the balls to wear to the gym yet - and you become eligible for various other things, the latest of which he’ll admit to eagerly watching his account build up to being able to spend his credits on. Call it an investment: speculate to accumulate, and all that. Eggsy reckons a good few of his regulars are going to love this. 

It’s turned up today in a flat square box in a Jiffy bag… luckily they don’t stamp the website all over it but it’s the only package he’s expecting, so he’s been waiting until he’s washed and scrubbed up and ready to log before he opens it. 

Inside the box, nestled in a black foam cut out, is a sky blue plastic toy. It’s not shaped like the plugs he’s used in the past: it’s curved like a comma; a thin neck with a larger rounded head end that’s angled very obviously to go straight for the prostate, and a long narrow base that’s also got a gentle bump to it: a second vibrating motor to get you in that sweet spot just behind the balls. Designed exclusively for the site, apparently, by some fancy Scandi-wegian sex toy company. It’s smooth and hard to the touch, got a nice sleek finish but most crucially, the plug is… well, it’s got to be fucking WiFi enabled or something, Eggsy’s got no idea  _ how _ it works but it’s supposed to link up to the cam site and vibrate when you get tipped a certain amount.

Sounds like a riot, as far as he’s concerned, and Tuesday’s as good a night as any to take it for a first spin. 

Eggsy shifts as his skin prickles with heat. It’s exciting, knowing he’s going to use it; knowing strangers are going to have control over that part of his pleasure. He doesn’t use toys much, except in the private chat rooms if someone’s going to pay extra for it, because it’s a lot of hassle really - all the prep and the cleanup - and he can’t be bothered, but he does enjoy something in his arse whilst he’s getting off and vibration is definitely a plus.

It remains to see how being buzzed when he gets tipped is going to work. Can he come from it? Probably. Eggsy’s been camming long enough that he knows his body, could probably make himself come on cue from a word and a wink but it would be nice to get a little more out of it than that, and he might. He shows off because he likes it, after all, the  _ ding _ of a tip coming in a bit Pavlovian now as the sound of approval, of being desired. Some of his regulars are pretty smooth talkers too, so their messages help. He keeps the video one way, so he can imagine whoever he likes on the other end, and knowing someone’s enjoying him enough to beg for it, to  _ pay _ for it… give him all of that shit. The irony being, if Eggsy can get someone on the hook interested enough to get the toy vibrating on the regular he won’t fucking need it, but he can worry about that when he comes to it. Or something. 

Eggsy eyes the shape of the end for a bit before deciding it’s good and streamlined, not too big to just lube up and pop in… hopefully. He could have warmed the fucking lube up, couldn’t he, but other than that it’s barely uncomfortable to get in. The plastic’s quite hard but there’s a little give to the neck and once the bulb’s in his body sucks it right into place like it’s meant to be there. 

He’s usually a bit skeptical of one-size-fits-all but either it’s very well designed or he’s very average in that department: it almost feels like there’s nothing in there, no discomfort, just a firm smooth pressure right against his prostate and another just squeezing up behind his balls. He clenches, and it thumps hard right into both spots, and Christ, even without any vibration that’s enough to bring him out in a proper sweat. If he’s not careful he’ll forget to even turn the webcam on. 

He supposes he’d better take it back out and make them wait to watch him put it in, pay for the privilege …but it just feels nice where it is. He tenses again, squeezing with his muscles to feel the hot kick of unexpected pleasure as it presses in all the right places. Yeah. It may be a bit of a scam to get you to put your credits back into the site and he doesn’t want to think about how much it would have been in actual pounds but it’s already not a dead loss. 

Eggsy chucks his clothes back on, takes a swig of his coke and puts the bottle out of sight next to his monitor; smooths out his bedspread, chucks an empty Pringles tube under the bed and uses his camera feed like a reflection to check everything’s presentable. It doesn’t have to be pin tidy but being a slob ain’t sexy: it had taken him a month to get the review where someone said they’d been put off their money shot by the mold consuming a pizza box next to his bed off his front page and he ain’t having that again. 

He’s logged on by half eight - camming is not the time to be fashionably late, he’s learned, if you’ve got regulars - just playing Borderlands and posing and by 9.05 he’s got a room of 15. Six usernames he recognises, two regulars and the rest guests who’ve been hooked in by his profile picture popping up on the ‘live now’ page and haven’t clicked out at the sight of him toying with the rucked up hem of his t shirt whilst he bimbles about in the game, his almost hard cock arranged to present a promising bulge in his grey trackies. 

The first chime of being tipped is a surprise. It’s still early. Well placed to draw his attention to the name of the donor, but it’s nobody he recognises. 

_ Nice. _ Says the accompanying note.  _ Let’s see?  _

No skin off Eggsy’s nose: his header pic is of him shirtless so he’s not giving much away to pull his top up further, to show the nice crunch of his abs and tuck the hem between his teeth, grinning as he returns to his game for a few seconds and then lets it drop.

A string of two word commands from someone with a greyed out username: no credit applied to account. No sugar for you, mister  _ Rawboy69.  _

“Yeah, can’t complain,” he smiles when  _ terry9ins _ asks after his day. A few of his regulars tip him just to let him know they’re there. He repays them with thanks and namechecks and his hand playing along the line of his cock through his trousers until he’s fully stiff and tingles of excitement are spreading out through his hips, up his back. He ends up teasing himself as much as anything, waiting for a bit more willing to be shown before he goes any further. Can’t go giving it away. 

_ Get it out _ , say a bunch of guest users at once and Eggsy  _ nu-uh-uh _ s at them, raising his eyebrows until one of his regulars leads by example, typing  _ ‘come on folks, money where your mouth is if you want to see skin’  _ and dropping him a little tip that’s almost immediately matched by a couple more from the newbies.

“There you go, that’s the spirit.” Eggsy grins into the camera, tucks his thumb in his waistband, pulls it out and slowly down to reveal his cock, inch by inch, until he’s got the elastic below his balls. He’s pulled back to the chat feed by a new tip coming in. “Oh, evening Harry. Starting to wonder where you’d got to.”

_ Looks like I’m in the nick of time. Beautiful as ever. _

Eggsy blows a kiss into the camera definitely meant for him.  _ HarryH  _ is one of his favourite regulars, for sure, and Eggsy’s glad he’s not going to miss this.

Eggsy lets them cajole him into taking his shirt off too, nice and slow. As usual, Some dickhead goes off on one when Eggsy won’t respond to his fourteen messages telling him to  _ show asshole now’  _ with anything but “want a mirror, mate?” And a middle finger at the camera, for which one of his regulars tips him. It weeds the room out, for sure, so it’s showtime. 

“Got myself a new toy today,” Eggsy teases, his best faux-innocent batting of eyelashes at the camera, and tips back in his chair, trailing his fingers down his chest and his belly. “Might have got a bit excited and started before I came online, hope you don’t mind…” He drops the preview image of the toy in the chat bar, and the little blurb with it that explains how it works. There’s a flurry of excited responses, emoji drooling, and rightly so.

“Let me just… switch it on.” He’s careful not to show too much just yet but it’s obvious what he means when his hand goes under himself, between his legs. It’s always a gamble, but Eggsy’s not bothered: he might lose a couple of the newbies but his profile does say  _ vers _ and the regulars all know what’s up. 

Not a soul leaves his chat. Harry’s still around, which makes it hotter. 

“So. This little baby is powered by cash. You tip, it vibrates. The more you cough up, the longer it goes for, you get me?” Eggsy rolls his shoulders dramatically, flexes a bit, gets the idea and spends a little while making a point of stretching his bare muscles, spreading his legs and getting comfortable for the long haul. His hard on doesn’t let him down. Sometimes he cheats but he was really up for this today and the excitement presents nicely as a deep throb that keeps him rigid and pink-cheeked. He pumps a glob of lube into his palm and gives himself one long stroke, root to head and back down, luxuriating in the sharp tingles of pleasure.

“Who’s gonna send me a tip and test it out?”

The tip sound rings out almost immediately and, straight on the back of it, a quick but strong thrum of vibration.

“Oh,  _ hel _ lo. Yeah, that works.” 

Beautiful. He’s not even going to have to fake it. It’s not mind blowing in its own right but it’s definitely a push in the right direction. It’s kinda fun too, not knowing when it will go off and how long for. He just plays about for a bit, posing, teasing his cock just with two fingers and his thumb, enjoying a few people enjoying spending a few quid on watching the way he reacts to the unpredictable jolts of stimulation.

_ Private Chat request!  _ Pops up, with the number of tokens and the username next to it and of course it’s Harry so of course the offer is more than the amount Eggsy’s profile says he charges to go private. It takes him way over his total for the night, too, but if he’s honest that’s not even a factor. He’s got a hell of a crush on Harry, for a man he’s never seen, and his heart does a weird little over-excited skip at the way his night’s turning out.

“Ahh, got an offer I can’t refuse.” He winks into the camera. “Goodnight, everyone. I’m online Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays from nine, peep my Instagram, Twitch, Snapchat and everything, link’s up here…” he points above his right shoulder, so on the screen he’s pointing to his profile buttons, gives a little wave and clicks into the private chat. 

“Hello, Harry.”

_ Good evening.  _

“You gonna let me hear you, now we’re alone?”

_ If you’d like _ pops up and Eggsy clicks the setting to enable the two way microphone. He hears Harry breathing first, then a rustle as something is moved on the other end of the line.

“You know I like. How are you?”

“I’m well. And enjoying your new toy almost as much as you are, by the looks of it…”

“Yeah, well. Can’t have you getting bored, can I?”

“I’d never.”

Apparently to prove the point or shut him up, Harry enters a tip and the buzz sets Eggsy alight now he’s getting to anticipate the bliss of it, his nerves all leaning into it, sparkling. Harry’s joyful chuckle at the other end is like music.

Eggsy settles back into his patter immediately, quiet and low. 

“But you like having control, huh?”

A pause. “It’s not so much that.” A longer pause, in which Eggsy thinks about it being exactly that and the chime and vibration sends another plume of pleasure up is back. His cock’s properly dripping over his fingers now and he’s not even stroking it, really, just holding. “I like the idea of being able to give you pleasure. It’s almost as though I’m touching you.”

“Fucking wish you were.” He means it, weirdly. He’s got no idea what Harry looks like - tends to imagine him kind of generically posh, greying hair, nice suit and glasses - but it hardly matters: he’s got that lovely English teacher voice and this filthy mouth and he’d obviously make it so wonderful for Eggsy, really show him a good time. He already does, kinda: getting off with him on the line is never a chore and it’s funded tomorrow’s takeaway and maybe a new PlayStation game this weekend already, which is more of a thrill than it sounds, thinking about being wanted like that. Spoiled. It’s peanuts to Harry anyway, presumably, just spaffing that sort of money on watching Eggsy whenever he feels like it, which is normally at least once a week. 

So maybe Eggsy gives him special treatment. Spoils him back, in the only way he can.

“Got an idea, if you wanna play.”

“I’m listening.”

“I… don’t know if it’s gonna let me do this, hang on…" He fiddles with the settings on the chat’s toy controls. "Aha. The tip threshold for the plug to vibrate is adjustable, and I’ve set it to zero. So it should work on you just hitting enter?”

_ Ding  _ and the buzz goes right up his back.

“ _ Uh.  _ Yeah, that works. That works fine.”

He can  _ hear _ the furrow of Harry's brow over the internet connection. 

“I don’t mind paying my way, you know…”

“Nah. Don’t wanna charge you extra for doing what I want, that’s shitty customer service innit, you’ve paid your dues. Now I want you to just… play with me?" Eggsy gives him his best, most tempting smile. "Just click when you wanna give me a little buzz, and I’ll- aaaa _ aaa _ hh!” His yell drowns out the  _ dingdingdingdingding  _ of Harry slamming that tip button. 

Eggsy’s pretty sure his eyes rolled back, it definitely takes him a second or two to see straight, and it’s a bit disappointing to see his own body in the camera feed when he wants to see Harry, whatever he looks like, it would be hot just because Eggsy would be able to see how much he was enjoying it, how Eggsy is affecting him. But it’s nice for Eggsy to see he looks as good as he feels, at least, the pleasure in his body making it glow. 

He can hear it, though, the grit in Harry’s smooth voice whilst they’re chatting, and he knows when his soft talk about how good it feels, about how much fun he’s having making himself wait to touch himself properly is getting to him when he’s interrupted by the  _ ding, _ the surprise of the buzz and then the next jolt of pleasure as it makes him clench up round it.

It carries on like that until conversation fades and Eggsy’s just moaning softly, the way that comes naturally, as Harry keeps the vibration coming at a steady pulse and the encouragement in a gentle flow that makes Eggsy’s chest and brain all fuzzy, like being high.. He props his foot on the computer desk so he’s fully on show, so Harry can where the blue plastic base of the toy sits against him and when Eggsy puts his hand against it, rocks it into himself, Harry rewards him with faster pulsing, and then clicks so fast it turns into a constant thrum for half a minute or so.

It’s fucking lovely. He can’t bear it anymore: he has to stroke his cock and as soon as he does he needs more until he’s jerking it properly, and Harry rewards him with quick pulses of vibration like the tingling press of fingers right against his prostate. Eggsy squirms to unstick the small of his back from his chair and feels a trickle of sweat go right down his spine. Harry's voice from his speakers could be right inside his head.

“That’s it. Good boy, is that nice?”

“So good. Fuck. I’m almost there.” And he is, he’s barely holding it together, really. 

‘Then let me help you.” Harry is helping, his voice is helping. Eggsy would let him help any way he liked. “Switch the tip threshold back on.”

“The fuck? Why?”

“Because I want to pay you to come.”

“Oh shit, yes.” It barely makes sense and he’s barely got time but whatever, anything Harry wants sounds like an amazing idea and Eggsy manages a couple of clicks so that the plug will work on actual credits again, doesn’t really know how much he’s set it to and it doesn’t really matter because in that beautiful dizzying moment just before tipping into orgasm he knows that Harry would pay anything for him. 

And it doesn’t matter because it takes two glides of his hot slick palm and three long, strong pulses of vibration for him to come, knuckles rigid round the arm of the chair, nails cracking the pvc and back arched so hard it nearly hurts as he spurts all over his belly, a few flecks on his chest.

When he comes back down he can tell from Harry’s breathing that he’s waited - to get his money’s worth, or he’s a gentleman like that - and Eggsy wants the real reward of hearing him lose control.

“That was fucking amazing,” he’s being honest, still panting, sprawled in his chair. “What can I do for you now? What d’you wanna see?”

"Let me look at you. Just like that." It sounds like it’s an effort to get words out, so Eggsy picks it up for him.

"What, all sweaty and fucked out?" Eggsy draws his fingers up from his belly button, though the come, and waves with his fingers so the camera picks it up, glistening in the light. "You did this. Made me make all this mess.”

A lovely little gasp Harry tries to smother in a chuckle. 

“Always wondered how you’d respond to vibration.”

"Pretty damn well." An idea forms. "Got some other toys I've thought about bringing out, someday…"

"Have you?" Harry's voice is tight and vague at once, like he’s only half listening, and now is not the time for talking. Now he just wants to watch, and Eggsy’s not out of options. 

"Don't get your hopes up now," he teases, nodding down to his spent cock, before drawing out the purple silicone cock from the top drawer. Harry’s never seen it because he’s never asked for anything like that, and Eggsy knows when he’s seen it now because he’s sure he hears a whimper. 

He doesn’t explain what he is or isn’t going to do, doesn’t make Harry wait or ask, and definitely doesn’t give a moment’s thought to how silly it looks or leaving anything to the imagination when he runs his tongue around the tip. Looks into his camera as though he can see right through it watch Harry respond to this; it’s the best he can do at eye contact whilst he teases and licks and then sucks the rubber head into his mouth. 

He hears the groan so he knows he’s on the money, and after that he stops thinking about putting on a show. He closes his eyes and makes his own fantasy out of it: the action of sucking cock to the soundtrack of the fucking beautiful noises Harry makes at the end, the quick breathing and the swallowed moans and Eggsy’s got so into it by the time Harry cries out that he’s sort of surprised he can’t taste it on his tongue.

Sort of disappointed, honestly.

They talk a bit after, because they usually do and Eggsy doesn’t charge on time. Wouldn’t want to. After work and weather smalltalk whilst he cleans up with babywipes he does wander back to thinking about how he ups his game from this. It feels different, somehow, a bit more connected even for the only regular he thinks about as anything more than a username and a bit of pocket money.

“Hey, What’s your best fantasy?” Eggsy hears Harry huff a little laugh that almost sounds sad, but it is quite a comedown to fuck like that and not have anyone to cuddle after. “Go on. Be honest.”

“One where I meet you in a coffee shop by chance, bring you home and you let me find out how many orgasms it takes to make you cry.” 

“Fuckin’ hell.”

“You asked.”

He did. And… he meant it, and finds he doesn’t not mean it now. His heart thumps, suddenly, excitement spiking fresh but Harry can still see him so he can’t flap about like he wants to, he has to play it cool. Is he really gonna do this?

“You in London? You gonna like... drop me your number?”

He doesn’t know if he’s expecting to have his hand bitten off but he feels a bit vulnerable, visible and naked when Harry’s unreadable on the other end and doesn’t immediately pounce on the chance.

“What, and add it to your heap of unsolicited messages? I don’t think so.”

“Unsolicited mean I ain’t asked for it, don’t it? ‘Cause I definitely just asked.” Eggsy risks a look into the camera. “Maybe you can take me for that coffee.”

“I should think I’ve already bought you a few.” 

“Don’t get stingy on me now.”

“Are you allowed to do that?” That wobble in Harry’s tone is definitely hope. 

“It’s a cam site bruv, not a fucking pimp. I can do what I want.” Like, it’s a fucking stupid idea because at the very least you’re giving away business and Harry could be an axe murder, but then so could every singe stranger on the street, every person Eggsy’s ever met off Tinder, and at least he already knows Harry will get him off, which is one up on a few of his spontaneous hook ups. 

But he’s getting ahead of himself. He could just be forcing his attention on someone who doesn’t want any strings to watching him wank once in a while. Harry could be married, for all he knows, or not like touching people in real life, or… 

“Look, here’s my digits.” He taps his number into the chat bar. “Message me yours, if you like, or we’ll chalk this up to my brains bein’ vibrated to mush and I’ll be online Friday, Sunday, you know where to find me.” Eggsy blows a kiss directly to camera, and closes the chat. Sits back, blows out a shaky breath and puts his hand over his face.

...It’s still got jizz on it, and he’s still got to take the plug out and clean up and now the dildo’s got to get re-cleaned as well and all that rigmarole and this,  _ this _ is why he doesn’t use toys in his shows. 

The fuck’s wrong with jerking off the easy way, anyway?

***

Harry's only had his laptop open for a matter of minutes when the notification pops up.

_ Heyyyy ur online! U wanna watch me play? _

_ Love to, as ever  _ he taps back, and waits for Eggsy to instigate the video connection. And as ever, Eggsy is draped in a gorgeous sprawl in his battered office chair, one foot on the edge of the desk, headset on and controller in hand. 

"So glad it’s nearly the weekend. Thinking we could -  _ Fucking wankstain! That was my killstreak! _ Hold on love I'm taking fire. _Contest this, fuckchops!_ " Eggsy pulls his headset mic down and there follows an intense few seconds of gunfire and explosions before he triumphantly mashes a last button and lowers the pad. It's evident from the inattention and the... pasta sauce?... on his t-shirt that he's not streaming his gaming or any other activities to anyone else right now. Not that Harry minds sharing the view. "S orry."

“Don’t be. I continue to find your advanced grip on profanity quite arousing.”

“Yeah? You wanna…?” Eggsy's eyebrow peaks and his hand drifts temptingly towards his waistband, but it's late and strangely, Harry finds Eggsy's chatter whilst he runs about the same three maps shooting people to be quite soporific.

“I think I’ll wait until tomorrow night, and enjoy you in the flesh"

“Sure. oh, dinner’s on me - gym socks guy was online earlier." 

"Lucky him," muses Harry, relishing the inexplicable but reliable tingle Eggsy's desirability - and all the fun he has playing up to it - always sends up his back. And, after an evening bankrolled by some other keen sponsor, it's Harry who gets to take him home. "Lucky me."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading! Feedback keeps me fed, gives me life, all that jazz.  
> If you'd like to read more from me, you can find me on [twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/agentsnakebite) and [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/randomactsofviolence).


End file.
